Sonic: Max Justice
Sonic: Max Justice is an American action-adventure comic book series, serving as a reboot to the franchise by , being published by since TBD. Synopsis Set in a new universe, Sonic faces a corrupt scientist working for a mysterious figure as he deals with different threats. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - a friendly teenage blue hedgehog who is commonly known as the fastest thing alive, being the comic's main protagonist. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - a genius twin-tailed yellow-orange fox who is able to use his tails to fly, being Sonic's sidekick/best friend. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - a tough red echidna who is the guardian of the Master Emerald, being Sonic's other best friend. *'Amy Rose' - a pink female hedgehog who has a crush on Sonic and a fierce warrior. *'Sally Acorn' - a brown red-haired female chipmunk who dropped out of military academy and helps Sonic. *'Cream the Rabbit' - a cream-orange orange-haired female rabbit who is cute but mischievous. **'Cheese the Chao' - Cream's pet chao who shares a close bond with her. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - a brown black-haired female lynx who is extremely intelligent. Supporting *'Antoine D'Coolette' - TBD *'Bunnie Rabbot' - TBD *'Rotor the Walrus' - TBD *'Sticks the Badger' - TBD *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - TBD *'Rouge the Bat' - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' - TBD *'Blaze the Cat' - TBD *'Marine the Raccoon' - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' - the leader of the Chaotix TBD. **'Espio the Chameleon' - TBD **'Julie-Su the Echidna' - TBD **'Charmy Bee' - TBD **'Saffron Bee' - TBD *'Tikal the Echidna' - TBD *'Shade the Echidna' - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' - Cream's mother who despite being kind, has a dark past, being a former Mob boss. * *'Cassie the Wallaby' - a courageous wallaby who fights crime. **'Chuck the Kangaroo' - Cassie's comedic sidekick who helps her. *'President Diana Tower' - the President of the Mobian Republic who praises Sonic's efforts. Antagonists *'Theodore Musk' - a corrupt Overlander businessman who tries to conquer Mobius by using Dr. Eggman as his head scientist. **'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' - a mad scientist who is recruited by Musk to head his army. **'Dr. Julian Snively' - Dr. Eggman's nephew who aids him. **'Orbot and Cubot' - Eggman's stupid henchbots. **'Metal Sonic' - a robotic doppelgänger of Sonic who is made to outmatch him in every way. *'Scourge the Hedgehog' - a psychopathic doppelgänger of Sonic who is a deadly threat. **'Fiona Fox' - Scourge's love interest who aids him in adition to dealing with her own insanity. *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jet the Hawk' - TBD **'Wave the Swallow' - TBD **'Storm the Albatross' - TBD *'Lien-Da the Echidna' - a sinister echidna who tries to conquer Mobius. *'Susan the Cheetah' - TBD *'TBD (original, male or female, Mobian)' - TBD * Differences from the video games and the comics *Mobius is a republic rather than a kingdom. *Amy's obsessive crush on Sonic is toned down as she just loves him. *Sally isn't portrayed as the Princess of Mobius as she is now a normal Mobian. *Nicole assumed her digital form due to an accident damaging her original body. *Eggman never took over Mobius as he works for something bigger. *Scourge isn't an alternate universe version of Sonic. *A few pre-existing villains return. The rest are original. * Issues # # Trivia Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas